Possessive
by Ku-chyan
Summary: Silly Tyson, don't you know that Rei belongs to Kai? Yaoi KaiRei and one-sided TysonRei Oneshot


Possessive 

A Beyblade Fanfic

Pairings: Kai/Rei, one-sided Tyson/Rei

By: Avalon Hunter

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Ummm…please no flaming, cause this is my first Beyblade fanfic! But I do love Rei and I love him even more when he's with Kai! And it would be nice if you review, too, please!

When the writing is _** like this **_, then it's mostly Kai's inner thoughts and reflections, as well as the switching of scenes. Just so you know. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Tyson is just plain annoying. Why can't he get it through his thick, empty head that Rei is mine, and it is going to stay that way? He had his chance to try and catch the little kitten for himself, and he'd missed it. To bad, so sad. It all worked out for me.**_

It had taken my beautiful neko-jin awhile to get used to the fact that he was so wanted. After all, before I told him I don't think he ever noticed the way Bryan looked at him when he walked by, the way Tyson would try to find ways to keep him to himself, the way Max would lean in just a little too close when they were talking, or the way I'd glare them all away from my kitten jealously.

I think, perhaps, that it makes my kitten uncomfortable that all these feelings are held toward him. And guilty. He would only be able to return on of ours' affections, if any, and he'd have to turn the others away. Of course, he chose me.

Max took it the easiest. He never really loved Rei, not like me, it was more of admiration. He and Rei are still as good of friends as ever, which I'm glad, since my kitten enjoys Max's company. I'm happy if Rei's happy.

Byran. Bryan had been stubborn I don't know what made him even think he deserved Rei. It wasn't like he loved Rei either. It was more of an infatuation. You couldn't really blame him though, Rei's gorgeous, beautiful, perfect...A masterpiece that words cannot even begin to describe the greatness of. But he's also mine, you mustn't forget.

And Tyson, that little wench, still hasn't learned to give up. Everyday he's be there, gazing at my Rei. Licking his lips as he thinks about my Rei. Trying to *flirt* with my Rei. I had already beat the snot out of him twice for trying to touch my kitten, and it would have been more if Rei wasn't there to hold me back.

Rei, the kind and gentle soul that he is, has already explained to Tyson that he couldn't return his feelings, because he loved me. But Tyson still kept one. Max has even tried his luck, telling Tyson that Rei was already happy with someone, that person being me. But Tyson still kept on. At one of the tournaments, Bryan had even snapped at Tyson and told him to find his own boyfriend, since Rei is mine. But Tyson still kept on...And he's still keeping on...

"Kai? Are you okay?"

My lover's soft voice drew me out of my broody state. I relaxed the hold I had on my teacup. I probably look either extremely pissed or extremely stressed right now, but I don't care, since I'm both.

Rei placed his gentle hands on my shoulders and began to massage. He sighed and leaned down to whisper soothingly," Just relax...Everything's fine....There's nothing to worry about..."

I found myself lulled by his voice. Everything was fine...There was nothing to worry about.

I felt a stir in my conscience. Nothing to worry about....Nothing to worry about...Except...Slamming my cup harshly down on the table beside me, I snapped irritably," Nothing to worry about?! Tyson kissed you!"

From behind me, Rei's hands stilled and he sighed wearily," It was just on the cheek, Kai. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it, he knows I'm with you."

I scowled," That's probably why he did it. He just wants to take you away from me." Rei moved and sat on his knees in front of me, looking simply adorable," Don't be silly, Kai. Tyson doesn't feel that way about me anymore, he was just being friendly."

Oh, my sweet little Rei. He's just so innocent and kind and perfect. I must be the luckiest man alive for him to be mine.

Giving in to Rei's "too cute to resist sad kitten eyes", I grumbled," Fine, fine, I'll let it go this time. But the next time he even looks at you, I'll kill him." Rei laughed and threw his arms around my waist, nuzzling my stomach. I threaded my fingers into his hair. This was nice.

_**I wonder if Tyson has a death wish? I've warned him hundreds of times, cornered him in the hall and threatened him, and he still can't accept that Rei'll never be his. So what does he do? Tries to get Rei behind my back, of course, the damn bastard.**_

Did he think my Rei would just give in? Just let Tyson have his way with him? If that's the case, then he's even stupider than I thought. My Rei is a loyal little kitten, and he loves me just as much as I love him. Idiot Tyson...

"K...Kai?"

I blinked slowly at my lover. He looked so sad and worried, so lost...I pulled him close to me," What's wrong, kitten?"

Rei's fingers clenched my shirt. "Are you....mad at me?" He refused to meet my eyes, instead just staring at his fingers. I tilted his chin up and forced him to look at me. "Kitten...Rei...Why would I be mad at you?"

His eyes were tearing up and his hands trembled against my chest," Because T-Tyson kissed me!"

_**My poor, little, lovely Rei. He didn't deserve to be made upset like this. All he deserved was happiness and joy, and right now it didn't seem like he was getting either. Damn you, Tyson, this is all your fault.**_

Rei cried into my chest, "I-It's all my fault! I w-was against t-the wall and I d-didn't even t-try to get away! I s-should have t-tried more!"

Breathing deeply, I pressed small kisses on Rei's cheek, then on his neck. Waiting until he had calmed down a little, I pulled back to look at him. Brushing my lips across his tear stained face, I whispered against his mouth," Don't be silly, Rei. I love you and I'd never get mad at you. It's Tyson's fault, love, not yours."

We kissed for a few minuets, Rei's soft sighs pleasant against my own. When we pulled apart Rei sniffled and, still looking a bit teary, asked," So you're not mad at me?" I smiled, something I only did for him, and assured him," Of course not, kitten. I'm not mad at you at all."

_**It's Tyson that I'm mad at. No, not just mad. I'm furious, pissed, seeing red. Being with my kitten rids me of all these nasty emotions, but then I imagine somebody else doing things to my Rei. Just thinking about someone besides me seeing the kitten without his clothing on, or kissing his soft, red lips, or touching his flawless skin with their dirty hands...It sends me into a rage.**_

"Hey, Kai! Whatcha 'doin?"

That bastard. Who the hell did he think he was, just waltzing into the kitchen and acting as if nothing had happened. Acting as if he hadn't touched my Rei. My grip on the butcher knife tightened.

"Why are you cooking? I thought Rei was going to cook."

_**Breathe Kai. Just relax. Don't let the fact that Tyson's dirty mouth had dared to utter the kitten's name make you more angry.**_

"I really like Rei's cooking, he'd make a good chef."

My jaw clenching, I spun around and sent Tyson a death-glare, "Of course he would! Rei's great at everything he does."

Tyson could apparently see my anger, and my butcher knife, because the mischief in his eyes left immediately. "K-Kai! Errrr....You're not still mad about yesterday are you? I told you, I just couldn't help myself."

My anger began to boil up within me. Tyson just kept on babbling ,with me blocking his way to the door. "You know how perfect he is. He's so smart and pretty and---" With a squeak, Tyson stopped. I had raised my knife. "I know...", I whispered," He's mine."

I was this close to killing him, to shutting him up for good and keeping him away from Rei forever. But at that one moment, my precious Rei skid into the room, along with Max, and stopped me.

In the back of my mind I could her Max calling Tyson an idiot and dragging him out of the room, but the only thing really registering was Rei. My little kitten, who was trying with all his might to make me put my arm down, which I did, and spurting random pleas. 'Oh please, Kai, leave it alone. It didn't mean anything! They'll take you away!...," with a clatter, I dropped the knife. In one swift movement I pulled Rei against me, my mouth crushed to his.

_**I've always been a little possessive. **_


End file.
